Shrines
Shrines are decorations which commemorate your progress by recording the number of dragons of each element which have been raised to level 10, 15 and 20. They are no longer required in order to level your dragons. There are currently eight elemental shrines. Currently, there is no shrine for the light and dark elements, or for the epic dragons. Original Appearance BronzePlantShrineOld.png|Old Bronze Plant Shrine SilverPlantShrineOld.png|Old Silver Plant Shrine GoldPlantShrineOld.png|Old Gold Plant Shrine BronzeEarthShrineOld.png|Old Bronze Earth Shrine SilverEarthShrineOld.png|Old Silver Earth Shrine GoldEarthShrineOld.png|Old Gold Earth Shrine BronzeFireShrineOld.png|Old Bronze Fire Shrine SilverFireShrineOld.png|Old Silver Fire Shrine GoldFireShrineOld.png|Old Gold Fire Shrine BronzeColdShrineOld.png|Old Bronze Cold Shrine SilverColdShrineOld.png|Old Silver Cold Shrine GoldColdShrineOld.png|Old Gold Cold Shrine BronzeLightningShrineOld.png|Old Bronze Lightning Shrine SilverLightningShrineOld.png|Old Silver Lightning Shrine GoldLightningShrineOld.png|Old Gold Lightning Shrine BronzeWaterShrineOld.png|Old Bronze Water Shrine SilverWaterShrineOld.png|Old Silver Water Shrine GoldWaterShrineOld.png|Old Gold Water Shrine BronzeAirShrineOld.png|Old Bronze Air Shrine SilverAirShrineOld.png|Old Silver Air Shrine GoldAirShrineOld.png|Old Gold Air Shrine BronzeMetalShrineOld.png|Old Bronze Metal Shrine SilverMetalShrineOld.png|Old Silver Metal Shrine GoldMetalShrineOld.png|Old Gold Metal Shrine *On February 22, 2013, the shrines got a new look. *This affects all of the stages: bronze, silver and gold. *The original appearance of bronze shrines were introduced when Backflip Studios introduced shrines. *The original appearance of silver shrines were introduced in December 2011 when bronze shrines became upgradable. *The original appearance of gold shrines were introduced in January 2012 when silver shrines became upgradable. Notes *A shrine's counter is cumulative, even after the dragons are sold. *Any dragons that are already level 10 when a shrine is purchased will count towards the total. *When you level up 50 dragons of a shrine's respective element to level 10 then shrine will become silver. *When you level up 50 dragons of a shrine's respective element to level 15 then the shrine will become gold. *Once a dragon reaches level 11, it receives an orb of its primary element above its head. **Once a dragon reaches level 20 it receives a rotating golden crown. *Effective February 19, 2013, shrines can be upgraded to Silver and Gold using gems. ** can be upgraded to Silver for 1/2 a number of gems equal to the number of dragons needed to upgrade the shrine, rounded up to the next gems, or 25 gems if none have reached level 10. ** can be upgraded to Gold for a number of gems equal to the number of dragons needed to upgrade the shrine, or 50 gems if none have reached level 15. *On February 22, 2013, the shrines got a new look. This affects all of the stages: bronze, silver and gold. *Dragons at level 15 and higher give better odds in breeding "rare" dragons; the odds increase as the level increases. * cannot be sold. *On October 9, 2013, the function of shrines changed. **Leveling dragons no longer requires shrines. Most dragons can be leveled up to a players park level, to a maximum of level 20. Epic dragons and gemstone dragons are still currently limited to level 10. **Players received a one-time gift for each shrines they have leveled. Silver shrines rewards players with 15 gems and 250,000 treats. Gold shrines will reward players with 40 gems and 1,000,000 treats. Note: Players will only be rewarded with gems and treats if they had leveled them before the 2.0 update. * are still available in the game as a special decoration that counts your dragons. Category:Shrines